1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to manufacturing processes involving cutting systems, and more particularly to a system for cooperatively cutting a workpiece, and collecting the free body scraps produced therefrom.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The production of scraps (i.e., by product material that would otherwise be discarded) during manufactured cutting processes involving generally hollow workpieces have long presented various concerns. Of particular relevance to this invention, is the need to prevent a scrap from becoming trapped within the interior space defined by the subject workpiece. If this happens, and the scrap becomes unintentionally incorporated within the finished product, it is likely to result in a nuisance, thereby rendering the product less appealing.
In automotive manufacturing, for example, this concern is increasingly magnified as autobody components, including deck lids 10 (FIG. 1), become more commonly formed of hollow workpieces, so as to reduce vehicular weight. More particularly, to construct a deck lid 10, two or more flatwork parts 12, 14 are typically hemmed together along their perimeters and spaced interstitially, so as to cooperatively define a pocket or interior space. The innermost part 12 further defines a plurality of cut-outs that allows access to the pocket and further reduces weight. Previously, where the addition of a rear spoiler 16 was desired, at least the outermost part 14 of the deck lid 10 had to be separately cut to accommodate a plurality of spoiler fasteners 18, prior to aligning and hemming the parts, and then mounting the spoiler 16. This was a long and inefficient process that resulted in voluminous inventory backup as vehicles were unable to be completed due to the variability of spoiler addition.
More recently, processes have been developed that enable the spoiler 16 to be added after the deck lid 10 has been hemmed and finished. In these processes, the deck lid 10 is manipulated and cut to accommodate the spoiler fasteners 18 as a unit. Magnets are then utilized to retrieve the loose scraps that fell within the interior space of the deck lid 10. Although labor intensive and subject to failure due to heat exposure, magnetic collection processes have generally proven to be successful with respect to steel deck lids. However, their usage is ineffective where the deck lid 10 is formed of aluminum or a high grade plastic. As the later weight-saving materials become increasingly utilized the efficiency of magnet usage decreases.
As a result, there remains a need in the manufacturing arts for a universally effective system that prevents the free body scraps produced during the cutting of a hollow workpiece from becoming incorporated within the product.